


Date With the Night

by rendawnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Boyfriends, Dating, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Swearing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Mark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: "So, uh, yeah. Welcome, I guess," Mark said, shoving his hands in his pockets while Donghyuck spun in a slow, silent circle, taking in every corner of Mark's room."Thisis your scary vampire lair?" he asked finally, coming to a stop and facing his boyfriend.Mark flushed just about as pink as his undead skin could get. It was a good look. "I mean, I don't like to think of it asscary..."he started, eyes on the ground.





	Date With the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vampire stuff happens in this fic. If you're squeamish about blood or uncomfortable with those themes, please don't read!
> 
> This fic is a requested companion piece/continuation of a headcanon I originally posted [here.](https://ncth0ts.tumblr.com/post/175599944667/the-first-time-mark-and-donghyuck-made-out)

The phone was on its fifth ring by the time Donghyuck picked it up, rushing back into his bedroom from down the hall and pressing the answer button breathlessly.

“Hello?”

“Hi. I’m outside.” Mark’s voice sounded so close through Donghyuck’s speaker, like he was in Donghyuck’s room, whispering in his ear. He was always sort of whispering, Donghyuck had realized, whispering or talking to himself. Donghyuck found it absolutely adorable.

After the revelation that Mark was a vampire, which had happened at the worst time (while they were making out) and in the most awkward way possible (a kiss that turned into a bite, fangs and all), Donghyuck had started to finally understand why Mark always preferred to call him, rather than text.

At first, he’d thought it was kind of cute and funny, when Mark said things like _I don’t like technology. I don’t get it_. He seemed like a confused but sweet old man sometimes, and it kind of worked for Donghyuck. It gave him a way to take care of Mark, as much as he took care of Donghyuck. He'd lost count of how many times he’d had to help Mark figure out how to do something basic on his phone, like search the internet or set up voice commands.

Mark had a perfectly logical reason for his technology aversion, as it turned out. He’d just been around long before it existed, before it even became a thing, became part of everyone’s lives, to the point where humanity as a whole tended to ignore some of the most beautiful moments happening all around them, because their faces were stuck in a screen. And so, even though Donghyuck hated talking on the phone, he made sure to pick up every time Mark called, because he took care of Mark, and Mark took care of him.

Donghyuck flushed at the sound of Mark’s voice on the other end of the line, biting his lip. “Okay. I’ll be right down,” he murmured, hanging up the call in the middle of Mark’s reply accidentally, but he didn’t really have time to dwell on that.

Mark wouldn’t tell him where they were going, that night. They’d been dating for a few months, meeting up after dark and making out in Mark’s car, mostly, but it hadn’t gone much further than that. Donghyuck had never met any of Mark’s friends (if he had any), and Donghyuck’s friends were never awake late enough to meet Mark. Donghyuck's lifelong insomnia was really turning into a good thing, lately.

Also, he hadn’t told any of his friends he was dating a vampire. He was positive that wouldn’t go over well.

He pushed that thought out of his head for the moment, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the front door, locking it behind him quickly. Since Mark hadn’t told him what they were doing with their night, Donghyuck hadn’t really known how to dress. He was just hoping jeans and a t-shirt would be all right.

Donghyuck shoved the door to his building open with his shoulder, letting himself out into the warm summer night, and Mark’s car was idling at the curb quietly, his boyfriend’s face turned towards the door Donghyuck had just burst out of, waiting to see him. When Mark’s eyes landed on Donghyuck, he broke out into a wide grin. Donghyuck squinted, trying to see if his fangs were out, yet, but he couldn’t get a good look, so he gave up and jogged the rest of the way to the car.

Mark reached over and opened the door for him from the driver’s seat. He did that every time they were together, if he didn’t just actually get out and run around the car to hold the door open for Donghyuck himself, and every single time, it made Donghyuck blush. Mark was so old-fashioned, so polite. So everything Donghyuck had never known he wanted.

He slid in next to Mark, giving him a quick glance and a smile. “Hey,” Donghyuck said softly, and he meant to look away, he really did, but Mark was just staring at him, mouth slightly open and eyes a bit glazed over. There were still no fangs out, Donghyuck noticed, so whatever Mark was feeling, it had to be mostly on the pure side of things. He honestly wasn’t sure if that was disappointing, or not.

“What?” Donghyuck muttered self-consciously, pulling his jacket over his chest tighter and averting his own gaze to the dashboard.

Next to him, Mark chuckled, shifting the car into drive. “Nothin’. You’re just so pretty,” he replied, and it sounded so casual, as if those four small words weren’t supposed to be enough to drive Donghyuck into a gay fit right where he sat, which was extremely close to Mark.

Donghyuck was still trying to think of something to say to that, when Mark’s cool, soft hand covered his warmer one, their fingers lacing together effortlessly, automatically. Donghyuck held his breath. It was one thing he hadn’t gotten used to yet, the way Mark’s skin felt against his, the difference in their body temperature. The way the Mark’s ice could scorch Donghyuck’s fire sometimes, make it burn even hotter.

Mark lifted their hands, still clasped together, and brushed a quick kiss onto the back of Donghyuck’s hand before he set them down again, resting between their two seats.

It took several more seconds for Donghyuck to remember to start breathing again, and by that time, he had to take a few big gulps of air to get back to where his lungs needed to be. Sometimes he was jealous of Mark. Imagine not minding at all, when someone takes your breath away. That’d be quite a thing, Donghyuck thought.

He cleared his throat, looking out the window as Mark drove out of his neighborhood and onto the main thoroughfare. “So, where are we going?”

Mark kept his eyes on the road in front of him. “We,” he began, a tinge of grandeur in his tone, “are going to my house.”

Donghyuck gulped. This was a new, potentially important development. This was possibly the most important thing that had happened in their relationship so far, and Donghyuck suddenly felt not underdressed, but underprepared.

“Oh,” he managed to croak out, clearing his throat again, trying to clear out any remaining weirdness. “That’s… that’s cool.”

He could almost feel Mark smile, even though he wasn’t looking at him. “I thought it might be nice. Hanging out not in this car,” his boyfriend said calmly, a stark contrast to Donghyuck’s current, ongoing conniption.

Donghyuck gave himself a few seconds to regroup. “Yeah,” he breathed finally. “Nice.”

His brain was working overtime, now. Going to Mark’s house meant going to Mark’s _bedroom_. Donghyuck wondered if there was a bed there, or maybe a coffin. Could they make out in a coffin? Was Donghyuck, like… into that? He didn’t know. He’d never thought about it. He’d only known about this whole vampire thing for like, two weeks. He hadn’t even gotten around to asking any number of pertinent questions that he probably should have brought up, immediately. How very _Donghyuck_ of him.

“You can meet my roommates,” Mark continued. “They’ve been dying to meet you. Pun not intended.”

Donghyuck barked out a short laugh. He didn’t know why, but when he’d thought about the friends Mark might have, he’d never stopped to think that they would probably also be vampires. Undead vampires. “Funny,” he muttered, sitting on his hands to keep himself from fidgeting too much.

Mark snickered. “Sorry. Vampire humor.”

Donghyuck didn’t have anything to say to that.

The drive to Mark’s place only took ten minutes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Donghyuck had halfway expected Mark to live several towns over, possibly in a whole other universe or dimension. He didn’t seem to belong in Donghyuck’s world, but when they were alone together, it was as if they were the only two people on the planet.

But it was only ten minutes and two neighborhoods before Mark was pulling into a driveway on a sleepy street in a regular suburban landscape, just like the one Donghyuck lived in. Donghyuck blinked up at the house. It looked so normal, with it’s white brick and blue trim. He would never have guessed it was a--

“Here we are. My super secret vampire lair,” Mark announced, eyebrows wiggling as he said the words. Donghyuck didn’t answer, and after a moment, Mark frowned.

“Is this okay? Fuck, I didn’t even think -- are you okay with this?” Mark asked in a worried voice, his frown deepening and brows knitting together as he glanced over at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, and he shook his head from side to side, perhaps a bit harder than he’d intended. It made him dizzy. “No! No. I mean, yes,” he babbled. “Yes. It’s okay. It’s fine,” he answered, the words jumbled together from how fast he’d spat them out of his mouth in his haste to reassure Mark. “I’m… I’m happy. Surprised? But happy,” he finished, trying to smile at Mark. Trying to get some of his normal Donghyuck-ness back.

Mark smiled nervously. “Okay. I mean… I wanted to surprise you, so I guess it worked,” he said with a small laugh. “Are you… do you… do you wanna just sit here for a minute, or…?” he trailed off, looking unsure.

Donghuck took a deep breath. “No, I wanna go. Let’s go,” he decided, opening his door and getting out before Mark could even register it was happening. He planted his feet on the concrete driveway, and it felt just like any other street he’d stood on, except everything about it was different, suddenly. He was going to go in this house, into Mark’s super secret vampire lair, and when he came out, everything was going to be different.

Donghyuck honestly couldn’t wait.

He sprinted towards the front door, then stopped halfway there, glancing over his shoulder at Mark, who was still getting out of the car slowly. “Front door?” Donghyuck called softly. It was late. He didn’t want to wake anyone up. There may have been vampires inside the house, but they were probably surrounded by regular humans in their own houses. Humans just like Donghyuck, minus the insomnia. And the vampire boyfriend.

Mark shut his car door, waving Donghyuck around to the side of the house, and Donghyuck changed course obediently, following Mark to the back door instead. When they got there, Mark unlocked the door, and Donghyuck didn’t even have time to take another deep, calming breath before they were inside.

The first thing Donghyuck was aware of was the darkness. That made sense, really. Vampires and all. As they made their way through the back hallway towards the main part of the house, Donghyuck’s eyes began to adjust a little. He let Mark lead him by the hand so he could pay attention to everything else: the blackout curtains covering every window certainly stood out, but honestly, the rest of the house seemed incredibly normal. They walked through the kitchen, which looked both barely used and well lived-in all at once, and continued into the living room.

Donghyuck still wasn’t quite paying full attention, so when Mark came to a stop, Donghyuck maybe kind of crashed into him a little. He tried to play it off as a spontaneous cuddle, and Mark’s arm reached back to steady him, but Donghyuck could feel his boyfriend giggling, and he rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” Donghyuck muttered.

“Uh, okay!” Mark said brightly, ignoring Donghyuck’s half-hearted request. “Everyone, this is Donghyuck! _My boyfriend. Donghyuck,_ ” Mark emphasized, and Donghyuck peeked around him to see exactly who Mark was talking to. He was half-expecting to see a small flock of black-clad, caped and widow’s-peaked vampires scattered around the floor, all staring at him like he was about to be their next meal.

Instead, Donghyuck took in the sight of two pale, skinny guys who didn’t look much older than he or Mark (but almost definitely were, he thought), dressed just as casually as Donghyuck himself was, lounging on the couches and playing Overwatch in the dimly lit front room, of all things. Donghyuck tried his very best not to let his relief show on his face. He was trying to be cool, here. It was taking a lot of effort. More than he felt it should have, and that was something he was going to have to mentally unpack later. Much later.

“What’s up, man?” one of the guys greeted Donghyuck, throwing a peace sign up without even looking away from the game. The other boy just sort of grunted, mashing buttons on his controller. It was clearly not a good time for introductions.

Mark crossed his arms, looking amused. “Donghyuck, these are my gay vampire dads, Taeyong and Doyoung,” he said next, pointing at each of his roommates as he said their names.

“Hilarious, Junior,” Taeyong grumbled, grinding the heel of his hand into his controller.

“I both resent and resemble that remark,” Doyoung piped up with a laugh. Mark clapped his hands together once, glancing at Donghyuck as the loud noise made Taeyong jump and scowl from his spot on the couch.

“Great. Well. That was fun and weird. We’re going to my room now,” Mark said, taking Donghyuck’s hand again and leading him towards yet another hallway. Donghyuck followed, keeping his head down. It was even darker now, so he didn’t really need to try and see anything. Not yet. He concentrated on Mark’s scent instead. After the first day they’d met, Donghyuck had been able to recognize The Mark Smell wherever he was and wherever they went. It wasn’t like any cologne he’d ever sniffed. It wasn’t like anything else he could think of, at all. It was something that was inherently Mark, citrus and cinnamon all at once, and it made Donghyuck weak. He wondered what he smelled like to Mark, if it was anywhere near as good.

They were only a few steps away when Doyoung called out again.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do, son!” He sounded amused as hell, and Donghyuck thought he heard a small giggle, too. That must have been Taeyong.

Mark groaned, stopping in front of a closed door. “That leaves us plenty of options!” he yelled back, and Donghyuck just barely had time to notice the sign on the door that proclaimed MARK’S SUPER SECRET VAMPIRE LAIR before Mark threw said door open and he was once again plunged into even more darkness. Thankfully, this dark was only temporary, as Mark hopped away from Donghyuck for a moment to turn on the only source of light in the room, a single lamp on a small bedside table.

 _Bed_.

Blinking in the low light, Donghyuck made himself focus enough to observe his surroundings as Mark shut the door firmly behind them. Right away, he was aware of several things.

One, there was no coffin in sight. There was, however, a giant king-sized bed in the middle of the room, unmade and perfect.

Two…

"So, uh, yeah. Welcome, I guess," Mark said, shoving his hands in his pockets while Donghyuck spun in a slow, silent circle, taking in every corner of Mark's room.

" _This_ is your scary vampire lair?" he asked finally, coming to a stop and facing his boyfriend.  
  
Mark flushed just about as pink as his undead skin could get. It was a good look. "I mean, I don't like to think of it as _scary_..." he started, eyes on the ground.  
  
Donghyuck giggled, closing the distance between them, basking in the solitude they had in this room as he pressed against Mark’s chest, tilting his face up as if asking for a kiss. "Yeah, the Naruto posters really decrease the fear factor, babe," he said instead, turning on his heel to kick his shoes off and shrug out of his jacket as Mark sighed behind him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a huge dork, I know. You’re dating a towering, _towering_ dweeb,” Mark asserted as Donghyuck finished getting comfortable and turned back around, putting them eye to eye.

“I don’t know about towering…” he mused, holding one hand above their exactly the same height heads while Mark made a show of rolling his eyes and moving across the room towards the TV on one wall, surrounded by shelves full of movies.

“Wanna watch something?” Mark suggested, but Donghyuck didn’t miss the gleam in his eye that said he had absolutely no intention of getting very far into any movie.

He grinned, sinking down onto the bed and leaning back on his arms, letting his eyelashes brush his cheeks before he glanced back up at Mark, because Donghyuck knew he looked good doing it, and he knew Mark liked it. “Sure,” he purred, throwing in another lip bite for good measure. He was finally starting to feel like himself again, getting past the nerves and anxiety that he’d had on the way here so he could resume his normal agenda of driving Mark completely crazy.

Sure enough, Mark blushed, averting his eyes from Donghyuck before his fangs were all the way out, as they tended to do when he was interested -- aroused, even -- but Donghyuck knew anyway, and his grin turned victorious, even if Mark wasn’t facing him to see it.

His boyfriend took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Do you care what I pick?” Mark questioned, voice strained already. It really didn’t take much to rile up Mark Lee, Donghyuck thought. He honestly had no idea how they’d dated for so long before the vampire issue came up. It didn’t take much to get him going, or maybe it just took _Donghyuck._ That was a nice thought.

“No,” Donghyuck replied, rolling onto his side on the bed and staring at Mark’s butt while he was bent over, looking through his movies. Mark considered his options for approximately ten more seconds, until Donghyuck squirmed on the bed and let out a sound that was something between a little sigh and a small moan, and then Mark grabbed the first DVD he laid hands on, shoved it into his ancient DVD player, and kicked his own shoes off before he all but threw himself into his bed next to Donghyuck.

They curled up together as the movie started, Mark’s arms around Donghyuck and their legs tangled in each other’s, and neither of them said anything for a few minutes, just enjoying being with one another. Donghyuck inhaled again, and Mark’s scent filled his nostrils and went straight to his head, making him dizzy once more.

“What do I smell like?” Donghyuck asked after a beat, his voice smaller than he wanted it to be. He was confident in a lot of things about his relationship with Mark, but they hadn’t really done a whole lot of _talking,_ yet. Certainly not about things like this. They’d mostly relied on kissing so far to carry on their conversations, and it had worked beautifully, but tonight, when they were already taking big steps forward, Donghyuck wanted more.

“Hmm?” Mark hummed distractedly, lips pressed against the top of Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck shivered a little at the feeling of it, before he tried again.

“I just wondered if I smell like anything, to you. Like… anything _good,_ I guess. You always smell so good to me,” Donghyuck murmured, eyes falling shut to avoid meeting Mark’s eyes.

He felt a soft laugh rumble through Mark’s chest. “Yeah. You smell like something,” Mark replied, his own voice going low and soothing, the way it did when Donghyuck had him hypnotized. Donghyuck wanted to revel in it, but he also really wanted an answer to his question, and that wasn’t really a sufficient one, so he forged ahead.

“Like what? Is it bad?”

Another laugh. “No. It’s incredible,” Mark answered. He was silent for a moment, arms tightening around Donghyuck, before he went on.

“You smell like… like the beach.”

Donghyuck frowned. “The beach?”

“Mmm,” Mark mumbled. “Like warm sand and coconuts and the ocean. All the stuff I used to love. I loved the beach.”

Donghyuck flushed, burying his head in Mark’s chest even further, but he didn’t get very far before Mark reached down and tilted his face up with one finger. When their eyes met, Mark’s were shining, both because they always sort of did that, but there was something else to it, something Donghyuck could see even in the faint light of the television.

“I think that…” Mark began, then he trailed off, gazing at Donghyuck. He didn’t finish his sentence for a long time, so long that Donghyuck started to get a little drowsy waiting for him, and by the time he pulled himself out of that feeling and looked back up, Mark’s eyes held something different in them. Something… hotter.

Donghyuck thought about asking what it was, but then Mark leaned down and put their lips together and he didn’t care anymore.

Nothing else seemed to matter when they were together, when they were kissing. Nothing except this _feeling,_ the feeling of knowing each other better than they had any right to, knowing exactly what the other one needed, how they needed to be touched and cared for.

They kissed sweetly at first, soft and gentle and a bit hesitant, but that didn’t last long. Soon enough, before Donghyuck was ready for it, one of Mark’s hands was cradling his head while the other went to his backside, pulling Donghyuck closer and closer and closer until there wasn’t any space between them at all, and that was just how Donghyuck liked it. He liked being consumed with this, with the energy between he and Mark and how they played off of each other perfectly. He liked the way Mark sat up, still holding onto Donghyuck with one hand, and pulled his boyfriend into his lap as Mark leaned against the wall by the bed now, and then his hands were everywhere and he was breathing faster and so was Donghyuck and--

Suddenly, Mark broke the kiss, cursing under his breath as he looked away from Donghyuck. “Fuck.”

Donghyuck blinked, trying to catch up with what was happening. He blinked and peered at Mark, and then he saw the telltale glint of two fangs in Mark’s mouth.

Donghyuck smirked, leaning forward and turning Mark’s face back to his with both hands. “It’s okay,” he said softly. “It’s okay.”

Mark frowned, fingers playing at Donghyuck’s belt loops, pressing into his hips harder than he was probably aware of, Donghyuck knew. He didn’t care. He liked it.

“It’s not okay,” Mark muttered. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He paused. “Again.”

Donghyuck ran his tongue over his bottom lip, remembering. Remembering the night he’d found out what Mark really was, in the backseat of Mark’s car. They’d been kissing just like this, kissing hard and hot, and Donghyuck had lost himself in it, but when he’d felt something way too sharp sink into his lip, it had brought him crashing to reality. Mark had no choice but to tell Donghyuck the truth, then. He was a vampire, and as such, when he got too worked up, too _turned on,_ his fangs tended to pop out and present themselves, whether he wanted them to or not.

Donghyuck knew Mark had expected him to scream, to run away. Looking back, maybe he _should_ have, if he was smarter. But he trusted Mark. He trusted Mark completely, and he knew what had happened had been completely unintentional.

And also… Donghyuck kind of liked it.

More than kind of.

He’d liked the look on Mark’s face when he realized Donghyuck wasn’t going anywhere.

He’d liked the feeling of power, the feeling of being able to reduce someone like Mark to a stuttering mess with just his kiss.

He’d even liked the taste of his own blood on his tongue. The way it had looked, dripping off of Mark’s fangs.

He hadn’t told Mark all of that, then. But, he could tell him now.

Donghyuck licked his lips, thinking. Considering his boyfriend, looking torn between worry and arousal under him.

“I don’t… I don’t mind,” Donghyuck whispered slowly. Wondering if it was the right thing to say.

Mark looked up at him, eyes wide and a little confused. “Don’t mind what?” he asked carefully.

Donghyuck slid his hands down Mark’s shoulders, settling them on his arms instead. Squeezing a bit, to anchor himself.

“I don’t mind if you… y’know.” God, he couldn’t even _say_ it. What was he so scared of? This was _Mark._ Mark took care of him.

His boyfriend swallowed loudly. “If I what, Hyuck.” He didn’t say it like it was a question. Donghyuck hoped it was because he already knew the answer.

“I mean… you must be… like, I’m sure you’re hungry? Sometimes?” Donghyuck tried, feeling lost all over again.

Mark’s eyes got even wider. “Oh! Oh, my god. No. No, no, no, no, _no,_ Hyuck. That’s. That’s not.” He cut himself off abruptly. Donghyuck waited.

“I’m not hungry. We eat just fine. Doyoung has a synthetic blood dealer on speed dial.”

 _Huh._ That was a thing Donghyuck had never considered. Not that he’d spent a lot of time thinking about the inner workings of the vampire community, which he hadn’t even known existed until two weeks ago.

“Okay,” Donghyuck breathed. “That’s. That’s good. But…” he trailed off, silently willing Mark to take over for him, to lead the conversation where he wanted it to go.

“But nothing, Hyuck. I’m not going to hurt you again,” Mark said firmly, pushing Donghyuck off his lap gently. His fangs were still out, Donghyuck noticed, even though he was trying his best to hide that fact.

Stubbornly, Donghyuck helped himself to Mark’s lap again before he could protest, planting his thighs firmly in place. “What if I want you to?” he asked quickly, not giving himself a chance to change his mind.

Mark shook his head. “No.”

Donghyuck frowned. “But, wouldn’t it… I mean, if you bit me, wouldn’t it like… _do_ something?” He knew he was being terribly vague, but this whole thing was becoming more embarrassing by the minute, and even if he wanted it as much as he knew he did, Donghyuck was still shy about all things remotely un-innocent, sometimes.

Mark managed a chuckle, shaking his head again. “This isn’t a movie, baby. Bonding isn’t a thing between a human and a vampire, I can’t see inside your mind, and biting you won’t do anything except turn me on and leave a gross scar on your neck, okay? There’s no point.”

If there was one skill Donghyuck had, it was latching onto the important parts of a rant, the parts that actually mattered, and he decided to put that skill to good use right then.

“But… I wanna turn you on…” he murmured, summoning any reserves of bravery he had left within him and rocking his hips forward, making sure certain parts of he and Mark were as close as they could possibly get when they were both wearing denim, and Donghyuck had zero intention of removing that denim. Not tonight. Maybe not anytime soon. But, _damn,_ he wanted to do anything and everything he could up to that point, suddenly.

Including indulging whatever weird bitey-bloody fetish he was currently cultivating.

Mark groaned, half in annoyance, Donghyuck could tell, and let his head drop back, thumping against the wall softly. “Baby, you _do_ turn me on. I thought that was obvious,” Mark reminded him, baring his fangs to prove his point. “I don’t exactly have control over how these react.”

“I know,” Donghyuck purred immediately, still riding a wave of stubbornness and bravado as he leaned forward to kiss each fang gently, loving how it made Mark nearly  _whimper_ in response, his hands tightening on Donghyuck’s hips again. “But I want more…” he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the spot where Mark’s jaw met his neck, mouthing soft, wet kisses down the long column of cool skin there and back up, sucking on Mark’s earlobe and drinking in every single noise he got in return. He could almost feel Mark changing his mind, could sense the change in the way Mark touched him. His grip felt more possessive as Donghyuck swirled their tongues together. His nails dug into Donghyuck’s back just a little harder.

“Please, Mark?” Donghyuck breathed into Mark’s mouth, and his boyfriend’s entire body tensed underneath him. _Holy shit._ Was “please” really, truly the magic word?

Mark ducked his head, nosing against Donghyuck’s Adam’s apple, growling low in his throat, now. “Hyuck, if I bite you…” he started, but he was too dazed to finish, distracted by kissing across Donghyuck’s collarbones. He always said they were his favorite spot to kiss on Donghyuck, so far. Donghyuck wanted to introduce a new contender into that race, so help him.

He tilted his head, showing off his long, bronze neck. “If you bite me, what?...” he prodded, Mark’s eyes burning cool fire into his skin.

Mark sighed. “I won’t be able to stop myself from drinking from you, either.”

Donghyuck straightened up, considering that, because he hadn’t before. That _could_ potentially be a problem, if Mark lost control of himself. Donghyuck really wasn’t out here trying to die, he just wanted to give his boyfriend a mega-boner, honestly. He hadn’t known it would be so complicated, require so much negotiation.

“Is that dangerous?” he questioned, and Mark rolled his eyes.

“Obviously, it’s dangerous,” he answered matter-of-factly.

“Is it dangerous for _me_?” Donghyuck rephrased, hoping that Mark understood what he meant. Hoping that his boyfriend understood what he was asking, that Donghyuck wanted to know whether or not Mark would take care of him, would be able to stop himself at the right time. Donghyuck trusted Mark. He wanted to trust Mark this much. He wanted it more than anything.

Mark blinked. “No. It’s not,” he said a moment later, realization dawning on his face in beautiful patterns. He was almost smiling. It made Donghyuck smile too.  He steeled himself, taking a deep breath. Donghyuck tugged down on one side of his t-shirt, exposing his neck and his collarbones that Mark loved to kiss. He waited. Mark made him wait a while.

Donghyuck concentrated on holding still. He did well for a few seconds, but finally, he swallowed hard, making the large vein at the side of his neck throb in response, and that was apparently what it took to break Mark Lee.

Mark surged forward again, blazing a trail of fiery kisses that should have frozen Donghyuck to the core down his boyfriend’s neck. Donghyuck didn’t feel cold at all. His whole body was too warm, suddenly, and he was still dizzy but overwhelmingly _clear_. He felt nothing but that sense of clarity as Mark chose a spot on his neck quickly, managing to warn him only a second before he sank his teeth into Donghyuck’s skin.

Donghyuck thought it would hurt. He supposed it _did,_ really, but he was too focused on other things to really notice.

He looked down just in time to see Mark’s fangs break through the sensitive skin of his neck, followed a moment later by the first droplets of dark red blood. Donghyuck had never really been grossed out by blood, but now he was almost _fascinated._ Mark sat back before Donghyuck was ready for him to stop, his pupils blown and glowing pale blue, fangs tipped with red, and he muttered out another _fuck_ before he leaned back in, licking and sucking the blood from the wound in Donghyuck’s neck.

Donghyuck closed his eyes after a while, letting the rest of his senses take over. They all felt heightened, now, except he still didn’t feel much pain, surprisingly. It was more of a gentle ache where Mark had bitten him and was now drinking quietly, and Donghyuck let that ache lull him into a dozy state. He trusted Mark. Mark would stop in plenty of time.

And he did. He stopped after what had to be less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity to Donghyuck. An eternity of floating above his body, feeling safe and warm and--

“I love you, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck’s eyes flew open, and he forced his head up from where it had been resting on Mark’s shoulder for a moment. “What?” he slurred, feeling drunk although he’d never had a sip of alcohol in his entire life.

Mark’s fangs were retracting and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, which Donghyuck found a little unsanitary, truthfully, but it didn’t really matter as much as Mark, smiling at him, telling Donghyuck he loved him for the very first time.

“I--” Donghyuck tried, letting Mark practically manhandle him down onto his back on the bed, letting him fix a few pillows behind Donghyuck’s head, and then flop down next to him, grinning widely.

“I said, I love you,” Mark repeated. His eyes were brown again. Donghyuck liked them this way.

Donghyuck squinted at his boyfriend warily. “Is this because I let you vamp out on me?”

Mark rolled his eyes, curling into the bed next to Donghyuck. “No. And that’s not a thing, don’t say that.”

Donghyuck pouted. _He’d_ thought it was witty.

Mark reached out, brushing Donghyuck’s hair away from his forehead, letting his fingers travel down to the puncture wounds on Donghyuck’s neck, soothing them gently. Mark’s cool fingertips felt absolutely _heavenly_ on the bites, Donghyuck found.

“It’s because you trust me,” Mark said after a while, softly.

Donghyuck smiled a little dopily. He could already feel the place Mark had touched healing a bit, even if it would leave, as Mark called it, “a gross scar”. Donghyuck didn’t really care about that.

“‘Course I do,” he replied sleepily. He was _so_ sleepy, suddenly. “You take care of me.”

As Donghyuck closed his eyes, Mark wrapped his arms around his boyfriend one more time, snuggling close on the big bed.

“Mmm,” Donghyuck heard Mark say, fainter and fainter, as he drifted off gently. “And you take care of me.”


End file.
